


Your Redemption

by AdrianTheBlack



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianTheBlack/pseuds/AdrianTheBlack
Summary: Goro really regrets what he did to Akira a few years ago. And it starts to take its toll on him, making their otherwise established relationship difficult at times.





	Your Redemption

There was a thought that kept tormenting Goro for quite a long time. It was an image of Akira all bruised and injured from interrogation like he saw him when he came to kill him. Even all those years passing ever since that time and them being together and his softness towards the other didn’t change the fact that some time ago, Akira was being tortured, all thanks to him.

At random times, be it when they were doing dishes or bathing together, that image was suddenly there, clenching Goro’s heart with its iron grasp. And Goro was suddenly hugging Akira tightly, just shaking his head when he was asked what was wrong.

He tried to push that problem back for as long as he could but after some time, he started to have dreams about it. In those dreams, he saw the police guards hitting Akira, over and over again, heard him screaming from pain until finally, he was there, standing in front of his bruised body, pointing a muzzle of his gun at him. Despite not wanting to do it, his finger pulled the trigger and he shot his boyfriend to his head, over and over again until his body fell limp on a pool of his blood.

The terrifying view of his dead lover killed by him always managed to wake him up. At first, when he opened his eyes, he stayed quiet, taking care not to wake Akira up. But the nightmares gradually turned more intense and then, one day, he woke up screaming, sitting up abruptly and looking around himself frantically to search for signs that he was in reality now and what he experienced before was just a bad nightmare.

His gaze turned to Akira, feeling relieved that he was safe and alive next to him, even if his scream woke him up and he stared at Goro with sleepy confusion for a moment before he moved to hug him, his hands readily stroking his hair to calm him down.

“Bad dreams?”

The clear concern in Akira’s voice made Goro feel bad. It was him who made it so difficult for Akira that time and now it was also him who was getting comforted by him. He didn’t deserve this at all.

Unable to stop it, he turned to Akira and pressed his face against his chest as tears started to fall from his eyes in streams. He remained like that, shaking, until his sobs came out and he hugged Akira tightly, unable to say anything in his state of overwhelming sadness and regret. He hated himself for doing this so much but it was not like he could stop it – the wave of misery was not possible to be overcome at that moment.

It felt like centuries passed as his body trebled under waves of his sobs, his fingers clutching on Akira’s t-shirt. And then, after long, long moments, Goro finally stopped crying, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down as much as he could.

“Hey, Goro… I know that It might not be easy to just say it aloud and you might not trust me that much but… please tell me what is happening. It’s been happening for a long time already. And, judging from how it is becoming more often with time, I don’t think that holding it inside of you exactly helps. I also have my suspicions that these nightmares of yours might be related to you growing so sad at random times.”

Goro froze at that, his eyes opening wide though Akira couldn’t see it - he still had his face pressed against his chest. So, did that mean it had always been so clear to Akira? Damn, Goro couldn’t hide shit and he had worried his boyfriend for so long… That was exactly what he dreaded.

“Am I right? Please talk to me, Goro. We’re partners and I would like to help.”

Was anything going to change if Goro tells Akira about his worries? He didn’t know. But at the same time, he was positive that everything was going to go even more downhills if he stays quiet. Maybe it was worth a try. Besides, he trusted Akira with his heart and even though he didn’t want to worry him, he also wanted that comfort he provided him with.

He took a long breath but didn’t lift his head up from the position it currently was, his face still hidden on Akira’s chest.

“I… have these flashbacks and nightmares from the time you were interrogated. I can see you bruised and injured and it’s all just because of me.” He let out a sob again and then slowly lifted his head up to see an expression on Akira’s face, his own lost and strangely innocent, searching for any kind of comfort even though it was him who was at fault there and he believed he deserved to suffer.

“Oh.” Akira’s expression was surprised, soon turning into a gentle one. “Those weren’t the easiest times but I am glad for how it ended up. I am with you now and we are both safe and living together. It’s behind us now.”

He smiled one of his brightest smiles as his gaze connected with Goro’s, his fingers moving to his cheek and stroking it with a gentleness he felt only towards his boyfriend.

Goro’s eyes filled with tears once again, his hand covering Akira’s and stroking it just the way his cheek was previously stroked.

“But… how can you be so forgiving after everything I did to you?”

Akira shrugged. “I’ve wanted you no matter what. Besides, your life that time was not easy; you had your own reasons and during last years, you’ve always given me just the best. You’ve already paid me off for what happened in interrogation like hundred times.”

Goro stopped crying, his cheeks growing pinkish with a blush over Akira’s words.

“How can you say such things so easily, idiot!” Look, he was back to being himself, Akira’s words having magical power over his mental state. “Besides, how can you be so sure I won’t betray or even try to kill you again?”

“I don’t believe you would have any reason to. Besides, I trust you. You're a good person, Goro.”

Goro’s face turned a little bit redder at that but he sighed, suddenly feeling tired again after his emotional outburst died down. He slid down, lying his head on Akira’s legs.

“I can’t get over how easily you just decided to trust me. You cannot be helped…” And then, already half-asleep, he whispered: “Thank you for trusting me… I will never betray you again.”


End file.
